Untouched-- ADOPTED BY MoonlightDiva AND NOW CALLED VOLTURI LOVE
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Kinda based on The Veronicas 'Untouched'. You'll see later on. Takes place in NM where Edward Leaves Bella. Bella remembers what Edward said about the Volturi, so goes there for death, maybe more. But will she find unexpected love? Alec/Bella! Anti-Ed ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hello party people! Washappening?**

**If your wondering why the hell I'm in such a good mood, it's simple.**

**I GOT A NEW LAPTOP!**

**Finally! I've been using my moms home computer thats why I couldn't be updating because 1) Her's was hard to save and edit documents. Plus, the keys were supppper loud!**

**2) I had a time limit to 11 every night -_-**

**Whereas now with my brand new laptop I can stay up as much as I want!**

**This is a new story yes,but as much as I want to add more to it, I am deathly tired. I've been sick all week, hardly any sleep. It's 4am and I'm tired. So this is all for tonight. :/**

**Please review!**

**Tell me what you think! I know it's Bella/Alec. So if your Team Edwierd-I mean Edward don't read. I'm sorry, but I really don't like Edward that much. I'm more Alec/Bella.**

**Also follow me on Twitter! (Pianogirl98)**

**Review!**

* * *

It's been two months since Ed-_HE_ left.

_Flashback*_

_When I got back from school, I saw Edward waiting in front of my house. He wasn't at school today, and neither was his family. I walked towards him, and noticed how his expression was a little off._

_"Hey." I greeted. _

_"Hi." He said. He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "Can we talk?" He asked gesturing towards the forest._

_"Um, yeah. Sure." I said and followed him. While we walked, I of course stumbled, and I couldn't help but worry and think of possible outcomes for this conversation. So far, they weren't good._

_"What's wrong Edward?" I asked once we stopped walking._

_"Bella, we're leaving." He said._

_What?_

_"Oh. Then I'll come with you." I said with a small smile. "But what would I tell Charlie?" I asked._

_"No Bella. I meant my family and myself." He rephrased with an unemotional countenance._

_"What? W-why?" I stuttered tears coming to my eyes._

_"It's time Bella. We've been here to long. People are going to start getting suspicious. Carlisle's trying to pull off thirty. It's not possible. It would've happened eventually." He answered._

_"It's only been three years!" I argued trying to keep the tears from spilling._

_"Which is to long."_

_"If this about what happened with Jasper-" I started but he interupted._

_"It was only to be expected. You just don't belong in my world Bella. I lied. I never loved you. Your just human." He said in a cold tone._

_"You don't love me?" I asked._

_"No. You need to fall in love with someone else. Someone like Mike Newton. Not a monster like me. Just promise me one thing."_

_I nodded because I really didn't trust my voice._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. And I'll do something for you in return. This is the last time you'll ever see me. Good-bye Bella." He said kissing my forehead. And he was gone._

_And like the stupid human I am, I followed him._

_*End of Flashback.*_

Two terrible months filled with sorrow, pain, and anger.

I was sad and in pain because, now that he was gone, so were the rest of his family. He had to be selfish and take his family with him. Leaving nothing and no one behind for me.

And anger because of what he has done. He just left, practically saying that through out whole relationship he was lying about loving me, and just left me alone in the middle of the forest for Sam to find me.

I have been miserable these past two months. All I've done is mope around all day, go to school when needed, then lock myself in my room the rest of the day. I know it hurts Charlie to see me like this, but I honestly can't help it. I feel so bad for the pain I have inflicted upon him. If I could, I would try to make things easier for him but I can't. Renee is worried as well as Phil. They tried getting me to go down to Jacksonville for a while, but I refused.

I haven't ate properlly in a while either. It just isn't something I find myself needing to do anymore.

I know what your thinking. That I must be going emo or something like that. I'm not. I'm not cutting or whatever the hell they do. I simply keep to myself, and don't eat as much.

Even my friends from school gave up on me. My normal, non blood drinking friends. They tried to get me to talk, and go out, but after a while they finally figured it was useless.

I miss the Cullens. I miss then with my very being. I miss Alice and her crazy self. She always knew how to cheer me up, and even though I hated being her barbie doll, I still loved her. I miss Jasper and his gentlemen atittude towards everything. He was a strong man, but he would do anything for his love for Alice. I didn't blame him for what happened on my Birthday. I knew he had to deal with everyones bloodlust, as well as his own. And I bet that isn't the easiest thing in the world. So I by far blame him.

I miss Rosalie and her beautifulness. Even though she would be a bitch to me, I knew she had her reasons, and still thought of her as a sister. I miss Emmett and his big hugs. He did looks big and intimedating on the outside, but if you got to know him, he's a big teddy bear. And I miss that immensly.

I miss Esme, and her well being. I miss her gardening, and her caring mother nature. She was like a second mother to me when mine couldn't be there. I miss Carlise and his logics. He was a second father to me. He was caring, and loving. He cared about his family, and never did something that would be bad for them. He always thought of his family first.

And...Edward. I miss his deep Golden eyes that I could look into forever and just get lost. He was my first, and only (for now) love. I don't think I will love any other the way I loved him. He was what I believed to be my soul mate. Even though he would say he had no soul, I knew he had one there somewhere. He just needed to find it, and believe it.

All in all, if I were to ever come across the Cullens, I would only forgive 5 out of the 7. Why? Quite simple really.

I forgive everyone, except Alice and Edward.

I forgave Rosalie because quite frankly, she hated me. She never wanted anything to do with me, but was willing to save me.

I forgave Emmett because, he's my big teddy bear of a big brother and I love him. He did nothing wrong. Even though he had said he would always protect me and never leave me, and he did, I still forgive him.

I forgive Esme and Carlise because they are my 'parents' and I love them. They're always there for me, and automatically accepted me into their family.

But I forgive Jasper the most. He had for sure done nothing wrong. He was controlled by bloodlust, and couldn't help himself. I don't blame him. In fact, he was the very first one I forgave.

But Alice, I can't forgive her. Not easily anyway. She was my sister and best friend. And she left with out even a simple good-bye. She left me in the dark. I can't forgive her for that.

And Edward. I don't know where to begin. He practically lied the entire time. And he left me alone in the middle of no where in a forest! I can never forgive him. Alice, maybe. But never him. I despise him.

I now sat on my bed in my room staring at completely nothing. I just stared blanky a head when a memory came to my mind.

One where Edward and I were watching Romeo and Juliet.

He had told me that, when James ahd bit me, and he wasn't sure if there was hope of me living, that he was considering ways to die. How he envied humans and they're ways of suicide when all we have to do is simply stab outselfs.

He had told me about the Volturi.

The Volturi were the powerfuk vampires that enforce the Vampire laws.

Me, of course being clueless, didn't understand the fact vampires could have laws.

So I found out the Volturi were one of, if not the most powerful vampires in the world, and that you would only disgrace them if you wish for death.

It was in that moment, that I'm sure a light buld went off in my head. I sat up on my bed, and considered this. I had nothing left to live for. Charlie is close on giving up on me and my moping, and Renee doesn't even know half of what's going on.

I made my decision in a split second and jumped off the bed and went over to my closet and packed a few cloths. My visit to the Volturi could go two ways. And I'm not sure which one I'd be greatful for...

After I packed a few things in a travel bag, I went over to my desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Charlie,_

_By the time you read this, you have probably figured out that I'm nowhere to be found, and some of my stuff is missing._

_Well, I'v decided, that I need to end this torture for us all. Face it. There's not much hope of things getting better for me, and I know your starting to lose hope in me. I'm sorry dad, but I just can't do this anymore. I know it pains you to see me like this, so I'm also leaving for you. I don't want you to see me like this._

_Where I'm going, I can't tell you. Maybe I'll come and visit you in a few years, or maybe closer. But right now, I need to get away. Get away from Forks. I'm sorry. I know that's what I said before, and I honestly didn't mean it then. But all this happening with Edward has just been to much. _

_I'm sorry to leave like this without a single good-bye, but it's easier like this. I need to go dad, and It's for the better. We both know that._

_Please tell Renee I love her._

_Love you and I'm sorry._

_Bella._

I reread what I wrote and whiped away the tears that leaked from my eyes. I folded the paper up and wrote **'Dad'** On the front and left it on my bed.

I went to my desk drawer, and took out the wad of cash I had saved up for a car, and for college. If I went to the Volturi, it coulod go two ways, and both of those ways did not include me coming back and going to college. So in total I had about $14,000.

I walked quitely down stairs since dad was sleeping and carefully opened and closed the door.

I went over to my truck, and got in. _Please, please just this once don't be loud and obvious..._ I prayed in my mind as I turned the key in the ignition. My prayers failed as the truck started as it normally did. Pretty damn loud.

I sqeezed my eyes shut and froze for a moment hoping not to of woken anyone. After a minute went by, I sighed in reflief and drove the car away from my home. Away from Charlie. Away from Forks.

* * *

I walked into the airport with the travel bag on my shoulder. There wasn't many people considering it was 3:00am. I walked up to the counter where I saw a women in her mid thirties looking ready to drop dead.

"Hello how may I help you?" She asked trying to perk up her voice but only half succeded.

"One ticket to Volterra, Italy please."

* * *

**What do you think so far? I know I kinda just cut it off, I really wanted to add more, but my eyes are burning like hell!**

**So this is all for right now. Tell me what you think!**

**Good**

**Bad**

**Okay**

**Like I said, I don't like Edward. So writing the bit about how oh so amazing he was made me want to slap someone or barf. It's not that I HATE him, but I...I don't know. I just don't like him. I love Twilight don't get me wrong. I love the plot, and Stephanie Meyers idea's! I love it all! And the actors (males) are quite a plus (Jackson Rathbone/Cameron Bright)**

**So writing what she hated about Edward was much easier. I pretty much wrote why I wouldn't forgive him! ;)**

**Please review!**

**Follow me on Twitter! (Pianogirl98)**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Volturi

**Hey people!**

**I know I haven't written much for this story, and I'm sorry! **

**So, he is a long chapter just for you!**

**Chapter three with be up tomorrow. I've already written it in my journal, so tomorrow I need to type it.**

**Tomorrow, I'm also gonna update 'New Year, New Hope' on FictionPress.**

**Yeah, I went to work with my dad, I woke up at 4:30am (I went to bed at 12:30am) and got home at 5pm only to go back to Tampa (that's where the store is) to go to IKEA. (I loooooove that store!) So I had alooot of free time!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 2

As I sat on the plane waiting for take-off, I couldn't help but think about if I was making the right choice going to Italy and asking to die. I mean, maybe they would turn me. But is being turned and living forever without Edward really a good deal?

The plane then took off, and I pushed all thoughts of Edward and the future out of my mind. The flight was twelve hours. So I took out Weathering Heights, and started reading.

Next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by a stewardess telling me we had landed. I quickly grabbed my carry-on, and walked off the plane. I walked through the airport, and since I only had my carry-on, I walked straight to the pick-up. I walked outside and looked for a taxi.

"Taxi!" I called when I saw one.

"Where to?" The man asked as I got in. He spoke English. Oh thank god…

"Volturi castle." I said and sat back. The man gave me a quick look before speeding off.

Fifteen minutes later, he stopped in front of a huge ancient castle, which made me think how old the Volturi really were. I knew they were older than Carlisle from what Edward told me, but he never said exactly how old.

"Here you are young lady." The man said turning to look at me.

"Thanks." I said going to take out my money, but he stopped me.

"It's on me. Just… be careful. You seem like a nice girl." He said before he drove off.

What? Did he know about vampires?

I shook my head, and continued walking up the coble stone path leading to Volterra. As I walked closer to the castle, I saw three hooded figures standing next to the door. A really tall one, and a shorter one next to him on one side, and an average height one to the other side. Vampires. Who else would be wearing black clocks that the hoods are covering most of their faces.

I walked closer, and the figures turned to look at me. I cleared my throat, and thought of their 'leaders' name… what was it again… Right!

"I would like to see Aro." I said trying to sound confident, but I know my voice was shaking a bit.

The tall one rushed forward and grabbed my upper arm tightly -I'm sure I would have a mark afterwards- bringing me forward to slam into his cold hard chest.

"How do you know of us _human_?" He demanded spitting out the work 'human' like it had a disease on it.

"I'm here to see Aro." I said not backing away.

"Wait!" A voice that sounded like a little girl's voice spoke up.

I turned and saw the shortest clocked figure stepping forward.

"What is your name human?" She asked. Her voice sounded like bells. There was something I could tell just by her voice. Her voice was cold, yet sweet. Creepy.

"I-Isabella Swan." I said stuttering.

The man immediately let go of my arm and stepped back.

"Well then come with us Isabella Swan." The third clocked figure spoke up and started walking.

I gulped as I followed behind, and the taller one was walking behind me. We walked through ancient hallways and I'm sure they could hear my thumping heart. We finally approached a large oak wooden door.

"Be careful human." The large one warned before pushing the doors open, and bowing.

As we walked in, I noticed how large the room was. It was large, and marble. At the front of the room, in three large thrones sat who must've been Aro. Caius, and Marcius. The Volturi leaders.

"Ah, young Isabella." Aro said standing up from his throne and clapping his hands. Out of self-consciousness I corrected him.

"Bella. Just Bella."

He had a thoughtful look on his face, while nodding. Just then I realized something.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked cocking an eye brow. I wasn't terrified of them like I thought. There was just something about them that I couldn't help but feel comfortable around.

"Yes well, my dear friend Carlisle just so happened to stop by not too long ago. And he happened to mention a young girl named Isabella Swan, who his eldest son was so fascinated by. He neglected to mention anything that you knew of vampires, but with one touch of his hand, I knew all." Aro explained.

I then took the chance to look around. Marcus looked bored, and Caius was sort of glaring at me, while also looking bored. I looked around the rest of the room, and saw other vampires along the walls, and guarding the door.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"So my dear Is-Bella, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I wish to die." I whispered look down, but I knew they could hear me. Some gasped, but Aro held up his hand to silence them.

"My dear Bella why do you wish death upon yourself?" He asked walking down the marble steps to stand in front of me.

"I can't take it anymore." I whispered. I hung my head down, but Aro put a finger under my chin so I would look at him.

"Of what?" He asked. I didn't know how, or why, Edward called the Volturi killers and things like that. As far as I'm concerned, their nice. But then again, maybe this is a trick to make me spill my guts out, then for them to kill me. But wasn't that what I wanted? Didn't I come here in the first place to die? I'm not sure why, but dying didn't seem like a smart, or the best option.

"I can't handle the pain anymore. It's just too much. My dad doesn't know what to do with me anymore, my mom wants me to go to Jacksonville with her, my best friend phased and won't talk to me. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I said as tears came to my eyes, but I blinked then back. I did _not_ want to show weakness. Especially in a room full of cold blooded homicidal vampires.

"You would like to die because of Carlisle's fool of a son?" Aro asked in disbelief. I actually wondered why Aro called him a fool. Not that I minded. He is a fool. And a few other things I'd rather not mention at the moment…

All I could do was nod in response.

"Dear Bella, forgive me. But I do not want to kill you." He said taking my hand, and staring at it. It freaked me out, but I shook it off. "And you could be _so_ valuable to us…" He said trailing off letting go of my hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It seems my dear Bella, that you are immune to my powers." He said with excitement in his eyes.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I have the power to read minds, and every thought you've ever had. Just by a single touch of your hand. And I cannot read yours…" He explained.

"Edward couldn't read my mind either." I felt the need to mention that.

"It appears you might be a mental shield." Aro said. He looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Maybe we should test this theory of yours Aro." Caius suggested. It was the first time he had spoken, and his voice was cold, with a hint of interest.

"Yes indeed. Jane? Do you mind demonstrating to Ms. Swan what your power is?" He asked. The person in the cloak who was the shortest, stepped forwards, and took off her hood. It was a petite little girl who looked maybe fifteen, with blonde hair, and blood red eyes.

"Of course master." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "This may hurt just a little." She said to me. She then had a hard gaze towards me. I didn't know what was supposed to happen, so I just stood there awkwardly.

"Incredible…" Aro murmured. I looked his way to see practically jumping with excitement. I looked at Marcus, and he was sitting straighter, and looked interested. The I looked at Cauis to see him with wide eyes. "Jane that's enough. It seems she is immune to us all." Aro said in amazement. Jane took her focus off of me, and looked troubled.

"Now I really am not able to kill you. Isabella, you are to valuable. Would you consider joining us? But as princess." Aro said with hope.

"What?" I asked in surprise. It's enough surprise they'd actually change me, but Princess? "Uh…" I didn't know what to say. I looked around to see all the vampire's hoods off, and they all had hopeful looks on their faces. Then the tallest one got down on his knees.

"Please Bella! I want another sister! Please say yes! Pwease!" He pleaded. I chuckled as another boy came forward.

"Felix! Chill out!" He said yanking Felix to his feet.

"Oh give me a break Dimitri." Felix said. Then he looked at me again with the same pleasing look. Even Jason had a hopeful look on her face.

"Um… sure." I said giving in. I had no idea why these powerful ancient vampire's would want plain old Bella Swan as a Princess!

"Yes!" Felix exclaimed loudly. I had to contain my giggle this time.

"Amazing. Shall it be settled you will be changed in a week's time?" Aro asked walking back to his throne and sitting down.

I nodded.

Caius whispered something harshly to Aro, but Aro only shook his head.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Aro." He whispered. Aro shook his and looked around. Then he looked at Jane.

"Jane dear, where is Alec?" Aro asked.

"Here." Came a voice and the doors opened, and in walked the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. Way more beautiful than Ed-what's-his-face.

"Ah, Alec I would like you to take the new Princess to her room." Aro instructed. The beautiful boy named Alec. He nodded and turned to me, and gave me a dazzling smile.

"This way Princess." He said.

I nodded, and followed after, giving the three leaders a small shy wave.

As we walked through the corridors, I couldn't help but think how mysterious Alec was.

"So, how does it feel being Princess?" Alex asked. We were walking side by side as he led me to my room.

"Um, I don't really know yet. It hasn't really settled in yet. Ask me in like, three weeks." I said blushing.

"Hm." Was all he said.

"Well, this is your new room. If you need anything, my room is to your right, and Jane on your left." He said opening the door. The walls were painted a deep red, and the floor was dark hardwood. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room with a purple bed spread, and pink pillow cases. There was also a golden veil hanging on top of the bed hanging from the ceiling. There was a balcony on the side of the room that looked over Volterra. Gold curtains covered the doors windows to stop most of the sun from entering. There was also a black desk in the corner with a lap top as well as a black wooden bookcase.

"Wow." Was all I said.

"Yeah. So, the bathroom is through that door there, and everything you need is in there. So you can take a shower or whatever you need." He said.

"Thanks." I said blushing once again.

He nodded and walked out.

I sighed and went to the closet, got clothes, and walking into the bathroom. I got in the shower, and let the hot water cascade down my back.

I didn't know what I would do from here on out, but I did know I felt tight. I hate a feeling here, that I didn't have with the Cullens. I mean sure, I had only been here for less than a day, and I hardly knew anyone here yet, but that would change. Maybe I had been with the wrong group of vampires all along. Maybe where I really belong, wasn't with Edweirdo and the Cullens, but here. With the Volturi. As their Princess.

I didn't know how long I was in the shower thinking. But I finally got out, and changed into a grey sweater, black skinny jeans, and green Converse. I combed through my hair, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ah!" I yelled in surprise.

He chuckled.

"God! Don't do scare me like that!" I said putting my hand on my heart, and tried to even my breathing.

"My apologies Princess." He said smiling that dazzling smile.

"Bella. Just call me Bella please. No formal names." I said.

"Alright then." He said.

"Is there anything you needed Alec?" I asked standing there awkwardly.

"Nothing in particular. Just checking to see if you were hungry. And to tell you that you're going shopping with Jane, Heidi, and Chealsea tomorrow." He said getting up, and walking towards me.

"O-okay." I said stuttering as he walked closer.

"Do I frighten you?" He asked, but didn't let me answer. "Do I make you nervous?" All I could do was nod. He was right in front of me now, and I could feel his warm breath of my face. My heart was beating like crazy, and he could deffinently hear it. He lowered his head so we were cheek to cheek.

"Isabella." He breathed in my ear making me shiver, and close my eyes, but I snapped them right open, and tried to keep them like that way.

"B-Bella." I attempted to correct him, but his close proximity and sweet breath made me lose my train of thought.

He chuckled quietly, there was a gust of wind, and he was gone.

Just like that.

What just happened?

I groaned and fell onto the bed.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**oooooh!**

**hahaha what do you think?**

**Chapter three will be up tomorrow!**

**Review!**

**Twitter: Pianogirl98**


	3. Chapter 3 Understanding Jane

Chapter 3

The next morning, I awoke to a knock on my door. I yawned and walked to the door and opened it. Who was there surprised me.

"Hi. Jane." I said shocked, moving out of the way to let her in.

"Bella." She said greeted nodding walking in and sitting on the bed.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well, I came to tell you to get ready, because you're coming shopping with Heidi, Chealsea, and I." She said not looking at me, but glaring at the floor.

"Jane," Started in a huff. "What did I do to make you hate me? Is it because you can't use your powers on me? What is it?" I asked. I really wanted to be on good terms with her.

She finally looked up at me, and stared. Not in disbelief, or glaring. But the stare where it looks like their trying to find something.

Finally, she sighed before answering.

"… I don't… hate you." She finally said.

"I kinda seems like it." I argued.

"It's just…" She sighed in frustration. "From the moment you came here, Aro has been fascinated with you. I guess you could say I was jealous. The other small part was yes, because I couldn't use my powers on you. But," She paused and sighed again and began. "Last night, I thought it through, and decided it was stupid."

"What was?" I asked curious.

"All of it. The reasons I hated you. And I don't have much reason to be jealous." She sighed.

I hugged her. I could tell she was surprised, but sort of hugged me back awkwardly.

"Thank you." I said still hugging her.

"For what?" She asked honestly confused.

"For being honest." I said still not letting go. A moment later, I felt her small arms wrap around me, and returned the hug. Maybe even a bit tighter.

"Thank _you_." She whispered.

"For what?" Not it was my turn to be confused.

"For wanting me to come out straight. For trying to get to know me." She said as we let go.

"Why would you thank me for trying to get to know you?" I asked lying back on the bed, and patting the space next to me.

"Because. Everyone is afraid I'll hurt them or something. They don't bother getting to know me. They just suspect I'm a cold hearted bitch because of my powers. I'm not, I just want to protect my family." She explained softly.

"I'm sorry." I said. I really was sorry. No one, especially Jane who I learned is a really sweet girl, should be judged.

"For what?" She asked.

"For everything. You don't deserve to be judged like that." I explained. This time, it was her that attacked me with a hug.

I chuckled lightly, and hugged her back.

"Bella, I can tell we're going to be great friends." She said smiling genially.

"Definently." I agreed.

"Come on! We have to go shopping!" She squealed, jumping up and bringing me with her.

"Whoa!" I said holding my head dizzily.

"Oops. Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"It's fine. Let me just get dressed, and I'll be done. Okay?" I asked.

"Yup!" She said and skipped out of the room.

I shook my head chuckling, and went to my closet.

I looked through, and decided on a brown thin strapped dress that went to my knees, and had flowerly lace on the bottom. I wore a light blue jean jacket over it, and silver sandals. I put my hair up with an elastic, and walked out the door where Jane was waiting.

"I figured you wouldn't know where to meet us." She said walking down the hall with me next to her.

"Yeah. Yeah your right." I agreed chuckling. We walked through two large doors, and into the thrown room.

"Ah girls. Enjoy your shopping." Aro said smiling.

"Thank you master." Both Jane and I said and started giggling.

"Behave." He warned as two beautiful girls walked in. They must be Heidi and Chealsea.

"Hi. I'm Heidi." The one with redish brown hair said hugging me. "We'll be best friends."

"And I'm Chealsea. I'm the cool sister." The one with straight brown hair said with a laugh and a hug.

Heidi swated her arm, but still giggled.

"Hi." I said waving.

"Like I said. Behave." Aro warned.

"We will. We will." We all groaned walking out.

When we got to the mall, everyone stared at us. Well, Jane, Heidi, and Chealsea.

"Where to first?" Chealsea asked looking around ignoring the stares.

"Um, how about Wet Seal?" Heidi suggested and we all agreed. **(Btw, I don't really know what stores they have in Italy, so I'm just gonna use the stores I know.)**

After four hours of shopping, and complaining on my part, we finally got back to the castle.

I got twelve tops, nine pairs of jeans, five skirts, seven dresses (Everyday, and formal.), and twenty pairs of shoes. Trust me, if I wasn't always complaining, I would have _way_ more shopping.

"Gianna, tell Dimitri, Felix, Afton, and my brother to get their lazy asses down here." Jane told Gianna the human secretary. I can't understand why they keep her around. We were all carrying at least more than six bags each. Jane has to hold three of mine since I was human, and I could only carry so much.

"Right away miss Jane." Gianna said, and called someone on her phone.

A minute later, Alec, Felix, Afton, and Dimitri appeared in front of us.

"There you boys are. It's time you paused your gambling for five minutes, and help us girls out with out shopping bags." Heidi suggested, but it came out as a demand.

The guys sighed but complied because they knew the consequences were monstrous.

Felix took Heidi's bags. Dimitri took Chealsea's. Afton took Janes, and Alec took mine.

Alec took my things to my room, and left them on the fllor.

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Wives

**Okay, okay, I know you all _probably_ want to kill me right now, and I can't really say I have an excuse or I blame you.. *shifty eyes***

**But Anyway! I'm here! For now.. See, this chapter has been sitting around for a long time. I couldn't post during school cause of exams, and I was busy during summer. And now, I'm going out of country for a month, and thought I'd at least give you this gift. If you'd think of it as that.**

**I promise though, While I'm gone, I'll try to update as much as I can!**

**Also! I have become ultimately obsessed with Role Playing! I have two sites of my own, that are growing fast and faster each day! So! Here' a summary of both.**

**Twilight Wizards: An RP site, for 18+ that is for Harry Potter and Twilight.**

**Celebrity Wonderland: Come be the Celebrity you want to be today! 14+**

**So, in TW I'm Astoria, and CW I'm Demi (Lovato).**

**If your interested, and want the link, review, or inbox me! 3**

**So, on with the story!**

**Please review! I want to come home to happy things! **

* * *

He stood there staring at me unmoving, and I avoided his gaze shifting awkwardly.

"Um… thank you." Bella said hopping to make a hint.

He rose his eyebrows amusingly nodding, and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Um…" Bella stuttered, and he smirked. She was getting very uncomfortable, and was about to say something when Jane rushed in. She rolled her eyes at her brother and pulled his arm towards the door.

"Come on brother. Leave her alone to be human." Jane snickered when Bella blushed.

Alec chuckled and walked out.

"Sorry about that." Jane said smiling apologetically.

"It's… It's fine." Bella said shoving her hands in her back pockets.

"Okay…" Jane said clapping her hands together grinning. "Go take a shower, and we'll get you ready." She said pushing Bella towards the bathroom.

Bella locked the door, and turned around to look at herself in the mirror. She looked better. Much better. She wasn't as pale and sickly looking as before. Her face had color. Her hair looked healthier too. And she wasn't as skinny. But most of all, her eyes had a spark to them. A spark, she once had, but left when Edward did. For once in months, she actually looked happy.

She smiled and stripped. She turned on the hot water of the bath, and stepped in. She moaned as the hot water cascaded down her back. She relaxed her muscles and just stood under the water. She then carried on with the shower.

When the finished half an hour later, she stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her body, getting shivers as water droplets fell from her hair and dripped down her back. She walked back outside to see Jane sitting on her bed with her hands folded in her lap. She looked up when Bella walked in, and smiled.

"Okay, now let's get you ready." She said clapping her hands together.

"Um, okay?" Bella said chuckling nervously.

"Don't worry." Jane reassured. She sat Bella down where she had just been previously sitting, and walked into the closet. She walked back out a moment later, with an outfit on a hanger.

"Go put this on. I'll be right back." Jane said walking out the door closing it behind her.

Bella removed the towel, and put on her undergarments. The first article of clothing, was a green long sleeved shirt, that had three buttons at the top. She put it on, and put on the white cardigan next. It had a white rope belt around it, but she left it undone. Lastly, was a pair of jeans. She was satisfied with the outfit, and smiled.

Jane then walked back in the room with Heidi trailing in after her.

"Sit." Heidi instructed pointing to a chair at the make-up counter. Bella nodded and sat down.

"Okay, now close your eyes, and _keep_ them closed." Heidi said getting eye shadow. From what she could tell, Jane was working on her hair, while Heidi did her make-up.

Twenty minutes later, she felt the hands that were on her head removed.

"Okay, look." Heidi said. Bella opened her eyes, and gasped. Her hair was straightened. More so than it originally was, and with the make-up, it didn't even look like her.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Do you like it?" Jane asked.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you." She said getting up and giving them a hug.

"Now come on. It's time you met the wives." Jane said handing her a pair of flats much to Bella's relief.

"The Wives?" She asked.

"Yeah. Aro and Caius's wives." Heidi answered leading them outside.

"Oh." Bella said quietly and followed after the two vampires. Finally, they made it outside to a beautiful table where the three leaders sat, along with two woman. And behind them stood Demetri, Felix, and Alec. When Alec saw Bella, he winked.

She blushed looking down. _How many times can this boy make me blush?_ She thought to herself.

"Ah, Isabella, How wonderful it is you could join us. Come, come." Aro said extending his arm for her to come forward.

"Now, this, is my lovely wife Sulpicia," He said kissing his wife's hand smiling looking into her eyes. Sulpicia was a very beautiful woman. She had dark, wavy brown hair that reached her middle back, pale skin, and her red eyes, made her look like a model of some sort. She wore a long Black dress that touched the floor, it had a v-neck, and the sleeves came a few inches to her arm.

_I hope I look like her when I'm turned…_ Bella mused silently.

"And this, is Caius' wife, Athenodora." He said smiling over to the lady sitting next to Caius holding his hand. Athenodora, along with Sulpicia, was beyond beauty. You wouldn't be able to say who was more beautiful of the two. Athenodora had long Blonde hair that went to her waist, and it was also wavy, and also had some tints of Brown in it too. She wore almost the same dress as Sulpicia, but in a light summery pink.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Isabella." Sulpicia said smiling at Bella standing up, and walking over to kiss her cheek.

"Welcome to the family my dear." Athenodora said kissing Bella's other cheek.

Bella smiled shyly. "It's nice to meet you too." She said shyly.

"Sit, sit." Aro said sitting down next to Sulpicia. Suddenly, Alec was behind her holding her chair out for her.

"Thanks…" She muttered taking a seat. She looked around, and realized her surroundings reminded her of a scene from a novel writing in the 1800's.

It was beautiful.

"So how did you sleep dear?" Aro asked.

"Well thank you." Bella said smiling, and thought to herself. _It was the best sleep in a long time._

"Good, good." Aro said smiling.

Bella looking around, and noticed Caius whispering lowly to Athenodora, and she was smiling. He was looking at her with love in his eyes, and has a small smile on his face.

This was the first time since she has met him, that she has seen him smile. She could tell they really loved each other. She looked up, and caught Demetri's eyes, and he smiled encouragingly. She smiled back.

"How do you like it here so far Isabella?" Sulpicia asked.

"I love it. It's beautiful." Bella answered.

"That's wonderful to hear." She replied smiling.

That's pretty much how the afternoon went. Them asking all sorts of questions, and Bella answering. About school, friends, family, all those sorts of things.

By the time they finished talking, it was almost 5pm. They were in the middle of a conversation when the clock tower struck.

Aro looked up at the clock. "Oh my, look at the time. I apologize my dear, but we must be heading back inside the castle." Aro said with a regretful smile, and slowly stood up.

"It's fine." Bella said politely.

"Alec, would you accompany Bella back to her courters?" Aro asked, but it was more of a demand.

"Yes sir." Alec said bowing his head.

"Good. Good Afternoon my dear." Aro said walking away with Sulpicia on his arm.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." She said smiling kindly as they walked past.

As Caius and Athenodora passed, Caius gave her a swift nod, and Athenodora smiled.

"Welcome to the family dear." She said.

Marcus nodded and managed a small smiled as he walked by.

"Ready?" Alec asked once all the Elders were gone.

"Um, yeah, sure…" She stuttered following him inside.

It was silent as they walked, but Bella did not mind. She took this time to think. She thought about the castle, and it's occupants.

She was scared to admit it, but even if she had been here a few days, she felt so at home. Minus the fact she's certain she hasn't met all the guard, and is fairly certain they wouldn't mind taking a nip at her.

She really hoped this wasn't all some crazy, messed up dream, where she isn't in pain because of Edward, (Yes, she could finally say his name without flinching. She doesn't know how, but it just happened.) and everyone she's met so far has welcomed her with open arms, granted willingly or not. She hoped this wasn't a nightmare or trick, to lure her in, gain her trust, only to have her for lunch. She didn't know what she'd do if all this _did_ turn out to be all one big dream/nightmare. She wasn't sure which yet. Because, in all honestly, she enjoyed not being in pain, and not causing the one's she loved pain also. She loved that she could think of everything and anything, and not have to worry if _he_ would intrude her train of thoughts for who knows how many times that day.

She was done.

Done being in pain.

Done not living her life.

Done living in the past.

This was her chance at something new, and she wasn't going to let it slip away. No, she welcomed it with open arms.

This was her chance to start over, and forget the pain.

The loneliness.

The regret.

_Them._

She did not flinch, nor did she feel a tear in her heart at the thought of them.

Progress.

She was making progress is what she was doing. And it joyed her to no extent.

This was a new start.

A fresh start.

A clean start.

And god damn it she was gonna live in every moment of it starting today.


	5. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


	6. Announcement!

Hey loves. I'm glad to say that this story has been adopted by MoonlightDiva and is now named "Volturi Love".

So go check it out!

-Tifani


End file.
